


Zoey's Extraordinary Reunion

by AubreyRichman



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyRichman/pseuds/AubreyRichman
Summary: High School Reunions are synonymous with drama, stress, fear, and showing the people that attended school with you that you are different than you were when they knew you. When Max receives an invitation to his High School Reunion, he doesn't realize that the reunion itself could change EVERYTHING.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is “The Chain” by Ingrid Michaelson.

The envelope on Max’s desk stared at him. He knew what it contained from the return address and the sticker sealing the back. He knew, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. If he did that, it would be real and then he would have to make a choice. Yes or No. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. He groaned and put his head to his desk, staring at the envelope in return. 

He heard someone clearing their throat.“Um, Max, Do you and that envelope need a moment?” 

He turned his head slightly, still resting his chin on the desk and glanced back at the redhead standing in front of him. “I know what’s inside this envelope. But I don’t want to open it.” 

Zoey quickly moved around her desk and snatched the offending object before he could stop her. She slid her finger under the seal and opened it. 

“Hey, tampering with mail is a felony.” 

“You gonna prosecute me for opening this?” Zoey teased, waving the open envelope. “Don’t worry David can represent me.” Max shook his head with a small smile. Things weren’t quite back to normal but they were getting there. It was good to be friends again. 

She pulled a thick card out of the sleeve and let out an excited gasp. “Your high school reunion?! You aren’t excited about this?”

Max shook his head. “Too much history. I’m a different person than I was in high school. I just...I just don’t know if I want to deal with the drama.”

Zoey came around his desk and leaned back against it, “Max, that is exactly why you should go. You are a different person. You’ve grown up and you have changed, as have most of the people who will be there. Don’t you want to see what has happened to everyone else and show them who you’ve become?” 

Max sighed heavily. “I mean, it would be interesting. But this is the 10 year reunion. I never thought I’d be going to my 10 year High school reunion ALONE.” 

Zoey looked at him thoughtfully. “Then I’ll go with you.”

“What?!” 

“I’ll go with you. That’s what friends are for, right? I’ll go with you. As a friend.” Zoey said, nervously playing with the invitation. 

Max smiled. “Ok. Let’s do it. Best friends going to a high school reunion.” 

Zoey looked down at the invitation. “What a second, Max. This says the reunion is on Saturday.”

“This Saturday?” 

“This Saturday. That means we have 4 days to get back to New York.”

“Well, if it’s planned by the same people that planned the dances at my high school, that makes sense. They never gave us any notice. A mad dash to find a date and buy a corsage. It was ridiculous. You still ok to come with me?”

Zoey nodded. “Mom is spending the weekend watching Baby Peter to give David and Emily a much needed weekend away together.” 

Max smiled sadly. Mitch had been gone for 2 months now and it was still hard, but it was getting easier with each day. Maggie found ways to occupy herself and he and Zoey were back on good terms like it had been before Mitch’s passing. 

“Ok. I’ll book a flight for Friday afternoon if that works for you. And don’t give me crap about paying for the flight. You are doing ME a favor. It’s the least I could do.” 

Zoey held up her hands in defeat. “Promise, no arguments from me whatsoever.” 

Max laughed and started searching for flights. 

* * *

Thursday Night, Zoey and Max decided to skip movie night in favor of making sure that they were all packed and ready to go for the next day. Max slept restlessly that night, tomorrow he would be on a plane to New York. Heading back to his hometown, to a place he purposefully left behind. Thankfully he wouldn’t be facing this return alone. 

They headed to the airport together directly after work. Max checked their bags and they made their way through security. 

“Zoey, I wanted to thank you again for doing this.” He looked at her pointedly, “Last chance if you want to turn back.” 

Zoey shook her head, “No way, I’m not backing out on you. We’re going together and that’s the end of it.” 

He smiled. “Okay then, here we go.” 

The gate attendant began making the boarding announcements, starting with first class. Max stood, taking a step towards the gate. He turned back to look at Zoey. “You coming?”

“Uh, you got us first class tickets?” Zoey asked, hesitantly standing. 

“Only the best for my best friend.” He said shooting her a wink. 

They quickly found their seats and got settled in while they waited for boarding to finish. Zoey turned to look at Max when she heard him sigh. “You ok?”

He nodded and took a deep breath. His hands were gripping the armrests tightly. She noted his white knuckles and raised her eyebrows at him in question. “I hate flying. You know that.” He groaned. 

Zoey reached over, took his hand off the armrest and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We’ll be fine, Max. Don’t worry!” 

He smiled weakly at her, grasping her hand tightly. 

He spent the entire flight holding her hand as though it were a lifeline. When they landed, they made their way to the hotel where they checked in. Zoey’s room and his room were next door to each other. He brought her bag to her room and wished her goodnight. He went to his room and laid out his suit for tomorrow. He heard a melody come through the door connecting his room to Zoey’s. It was Zoey’s voice, singing softly. He moved closer to the door to listen. He could hear the accompanying music faintly, but it was her voice he heard clearly.

_ So glide away on soapy heels _

_ And promise not to promise anymore _

_ And if you come around again _

_ Then I will take, _

_ Then I will take the chain from off the door _

Max didn’t recognize the song but he had to admit, its melodic progression was slightly intoxicating. 

_ I'll never say that I'll never love _

_ But I don't say a lot of things _

_ And you my love are gone _

He heard Zoey moving across the room, the sound fading slightly before coming back to the center of the room. 

_ So glide away on soapy heels _

_ And promise not to promise anymore _

_ And if you come around again _

_ Then I will take, the chain from off the door. _

His fingers grasped the lock on the door before him. He fought every urge he had to turn that lock, opening his side of the door and knocking on hers.  _ It’s not about you, Max. She doesn’t love you. She isn’t yours. She’s here as a friend. Who was she singing about? Simon? She had been really quiet about her romantic life, probably hoping to spare his feelings. Did Simon know she was here with him? Was he ok with it?  _

He let go of the deadbolt and retreated to the bed. He stripped off his shirt and his jeans and lay on top of the comforter, staring at the ceiling. Sleep would be difficult again tonight, but even a few moments of slumber were better than none.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Cameos from our very own Jade4813 and LadyLillianRose.  
> Thanks for the advice and encouragement.

Light poured through the windows early the next morning and Max winced as it hit his face. As predicted, he had spent the majority of the night laying awake, staring into the dark at the ceiling. He did his best to clear his mind and had somewhat succeeded. Apart from the existential dread of going back to his old high school and seeing faces that he thought he would never have to see again. He had moved on from that part of his life, or so he thought. _I just don’t want to move backwards._ He got out of bed and stepped into the shower. Maybe the water could help wash away some of his doubts about the event. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and wiped some of the fog off the mirror with the hand towel next to him. He had just put on his jeans and was rummaging through his suitcase for a pair of socks when there was a knock on the connecting door between his and Zoey’s room. He moved to his side of the door and twisted the deadbolt, allowing the door to swing open. 

He looked at the empty space, confused until he heard Zoey’s voice. He looked down to where the noise had originated from. 

“Uh, Zoey, what are you doing kneeling on the floor?” 

She smiled bashfully, her cheeks flushing. “I...uh dropped an earring and it rolled under the door.” Her hands reached out and grasped a shiny object next to his shoe. She jumped up and held it aloft, victorious. “AH HA! Got it!” 

Her antics made him chuckle. “Glad you found it.” 

“You better be. These are the ones you got me for my birthday last year.” 

He did a double take as she placed the stud in her ear. They were the earrings he had given her. The blue gemstone studs brought out her eyes. He had of course lied about what they were worth. She would never have accepted them if she knew that they weren’t lab created stones but were actual Tanzanite. She luckily hadn’t asked and he wasn’t about to tell her anytime soon. She deserved something nice and he could afford to give it to her, but that didn’t mean he had to draw attention to it. 

Zoey smiled at him and then awkwardly looked down. “Uh, I’m gonna stop staring at your nipples now.” 

He laughed and retrieved his shirt from the bed, pulling it over his head. “It’s safe now.” 

She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye. “So what’s that plan?”

“I figured I would just show you around the city for a bit. We don’t need to be to the reunion until later.”

She nodded, and enthusiastically agreed, so they set off to explore the city that had been Max’s home for so long. 

* * *

After spending most of the morning and afternoon exploring the city, they returned to the hotel. They parted ways and retreated to their rooms to prepare for the evening. Max put on his perfectly tailored navy blue suit, a dab of cologne, and then began pacing around the room as he waited. His anxiety was climbing with every passing minute. He was about to say forget the whole thing and take off his suit when there was a knock at the connecting door. He opened it and when it swung open, his breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous.. He thought that she had looked lovely in the dress she had worn for Simon and Jessica’s engagement party. But tonight, she had literally taken his breath away. 

Zoey had pulled her hair back into an elegant twist, leaving the nape of her neck and shoulders bare. The tanzanite earrings glinted in the light and their blueish-purple hue complimented both Zoey’s eyes and her dress. The navy lace of the neckline almost reached her collarbone, stopping just beneath it, drawing attention to the hollow of her throat and the pale skin near her clavicle. The dress hugged and accentuated each curve of her petite frame and ended about an inch above her knees. 

“Do you like it?” She asked quietly. Max was about to respond when she started to spin, slowly, and that is when he saw it. Her back was bare. The dress had been made in such a way that she had a massive expanse of bare skin over most of her back. His eyes traveled down, seeing that the dress started again just above where he imagined the dimples leading to... _NO. MAX. DOWN BOY._

He cleared his throat. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “Mo does wonderful work, doesn’t he?”

“Yes….yes he does.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um, are you ready to go?” 

Zoey nodded and grinned at him. “This is going to be fun!” 

Max chuckled. “Sure.” _Dammit MO! You knew what you were doing. I am so screwed._

* * *

The town car pulled up towards a large, clean building. The architecture was unique but still screamed school. Definitely a very nice school. Max groaned. “Ugh. This place is ridiculous.” 

“Max, did you go to private school? This looks way too nice to be public.” 

“No. It actually is a public school. It just received a lot of funding from the wealthy blue bloods who wanted their kids to feel normal.” 

“Wow….it’s definitely A LOT.” 

“Yeah.” He sighed. 

The car came to a stop and Max exited on the street side of the car. He quickly moved around to open the door for her, offering her his hand to help her get out. She took it and stepped up onto the curb to stand next to him.He tucked her hand into the crook of his right elbow offering her his support as they headed to the school’s entrance.

“Thank you for coming with me, Zo. I don’t know that I could have done this alone.” 

“Of course, Max. I couldn’t abandon you to deal with this by yourself.” 

He turned his head to smile at her. “Let’s do this.” He led them through the massive entrance into the halls of his high school. 

The inside was just as spectacular as the outside, it was completely spotless. “No school should be this clean.” She said quietly. 

“I know. It’s weird.” 

They approached the gym, where people were lined up at the table to get name tags. They joined the line and Max began to bounce on his toes nervously. He noticed Zoey tightening her grip on his arm, squeezing gently with her hand. He looked down at her to find she was looking at him. “You’ve got this.” she whispered with a small smile. He smiled back and they stepped up to the table. 

“Name?”

“Max Richman.” 

“And your plus one?”

“Zoey Clarke” 

The woman wrote their names on the stickers and passed them across the table. “Thanks for coming. Welcome back and have a great night!” 

Max nodded and led Zoey into the gym. The decorations were spectacular if not overdone. 

“They planned this in a week?” Zoey asked, shock evident in her voice. 

“Well, I’m sure they planned it for much longer than that. But, the rumor was that they were always so absorbed in the details of the actual party, they always forgot to let everyone else know.” Max chuckled. 

“Ah. Makes sense.” 

Max led her over to the punch bowl. “Do we think they spiked it?” he asked quietly, turning and winking at her. 

“God, let’s hope so.” 

He smiled widely as he poured her drink and handed it to her. He grabbed one for himself and took a moment to stare at her again while they both sipped the punch. _Damn..._ **_that_ ** _dress. It really does fit_ **_perfectly_ ** _. I’m going to need to thank Mo for the view tonight._

Zoey looked at him questioningly. “What? Do I have something in my teeth?” 

Max shook his head and cleared his throat. “No. No. You just look really beautiful tonight.” He said the second part quietly and could feel his face starting to flush a little. 

Zoey reached out her hand and touched his forearm. “Thank you, Max. I also need to tell you, that suit...does absolutely _nothing_ for your ass.” She gave him an overdramatic wink and smiled broadly at him.

She turned, let her fingers trail down his forearm to his hand. She grasped his hand and started to walk away, bringing him with her to an empty table where they could take a seat. He laughed out loud at her dramatics taking a seat in the chair beside hers. “Really, Zo. I can’t thank you enough for coming.” 

“Max, I really wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to. Plus, this way I get to spend more time with you, and I love that.” 

They sat and looked around at the people who were mingling and Max pointed out the people he recognized. “That guy was the class president. People elected him because he said he would get longer lunches for us. It didn’t happen of course, but teenagers will dream…” 

Max looked around and someone at another table caught his eye. He grabbed Zoey’s hand pulling her to her feet. “I need to introduce you to someone.” 

He held her hand to the table and stopped in his tracks in front of a man who was sitting with his back to them. He let go of her hand gently and gave her a wink. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat loudly. “Who’d have thought that losers like us would have actually come to this thing, huh?” 

Zoey could hear the teasing tone in his voice and the man at the table froze turning around quickly. 

“MAX RICHMAN!! What the hell, man?!” The man stood and embraced Max in a hug. “How are you? Last I heard, you dropped off the face of the earth, then next thing I knew someone said you were working at SPRQPoint?! That’s awesome, man!” 

Max laughed, “Yeah, it’s a pretty great place! I have great coworkers and great friends. It’s a bit warmer than here, too.” 

The man laughed and Zoey was able to get a good look at him now that Max had stepped back. He had dirty blonde hair and his face was covered in a well kept beard. His blue eyes sparkled with the laughter. His gaze turned to her. “Max, who is this beauty?

Max turned and took her hand, pulling her closer to the two of them. “This is Zoey Clarke. She is my best friend and we work together at SPRQPoint. She insisted on accompanying me to this thing. Said she had to see what made me into the weirdo I am. Zoey, this is Jake. We were best friends in high school.”

Jake extended his hand and Zoey released Max’s hand to shake his. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jake. Glad to get to know he had a good friend like you.”

She tucked her right hand into the crook of his left elbow, he instinctively bent his arm to cradle her hand. He found himself placing his own right hand over hers as it rested atop his left arm. 

Jake watched the interaction with an amused look on his face. “Max was an inspiration. He took all the AP classes he could, but still participated in the drama club productions.” He covered the side of his mouth and in a mock whisper continued. “I’ll have you know, I have still NEVER seen a better Baker in Into the Woods.” 

Zoey looked up at Max with a smile. “You never told me that!” She turned back to Jake.”Is there a video? If there is, I need to see it!”

Max shrugged. “It never came up!” And turning back to his friend, “ **Do not tell her**.” He turned back to Zoey, releasing her arm slowly. “I need more punch. Want some?” 

Zoey nodded and Max headed back to the punch bowl. 

Jake looked at Zoey and smiled again. “He was always the one to take care of others, it’s nice to know he has someone doing the same for him now.”

“I do try.” Zoey smiled in return. 

* * *

Max smiled as he made his way over to the punch bowl. It was great to see Jake again, it had been far too long. Out of everyone here at this school, he was the one that he wanted to see most. The others didn’t matter as much. Sure, they had kept in touch for a while, but as high school friends do, they eventually drifted apart. Max reached the table and started to pour a cup of punch when he felt a touch on his upper arm, gently caressing his bicep. He turned, shocked at who it was. 

“Amanda?”

The brunette smiled widely at him. “Hey, Max. It’s good to see you.”

“Wow, It’s been a while.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Since just after graduation. Listen, I should have been better to you about going off to college. I shouldn’t have made a big deal about the long distance thing. We were young and I was scared. I’m sorry.” 

“Thanks. I’m sorry, too. I really thought we had something back then. You just didn’t give it a chance.” 

“I wish I had. No one has been like you. I find myself comparing them all to you and I just...They aren’t you. I want...I wanted to see if you wanted to get a cup of coffee and catch up…” The brunette ran her hand across his forearm flirtatiously, waiting for an answer.

A voice sounded from Max’s right and he felt a hand slip around his elbow from behind. “Hey, babe! Sorry, I just got caught up in talking to Jake.” 

Max breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Zoey’s voice and felt her hand grip his arm gently. _GOD! Thank you, Zo. Lifesaver you are._ He turned to her and smiled. “No worries, Sweetheart. I was just grabbing your punch and ran into someone that I used to know. Zo, This is Amanda.” 

Zoey’s eyebrows shot up in a look of surprise. “OOOHHH. **_You’re_** **_AMANDA._** Nice to finally put a face to the name.” Zoey brought her right hand up and rested it on Max’s shoulder, leaning into him. “Honestly, I just have to thank you. If you hadn’t set this one free, I would never have met him and we definitely wouldn’t be where we are now. This one, he’s a keeper!” 

Max’s gaze locked with her eyes and he could see something in them, something he couldn’t quite identify. He shook it off and smiled. Looking back to Amanda, if looks could kill, Zoey would be on fire right now. He turned his gaze back to the redhead on his arm. 

“Sweetheart, I wanted to show you that view from the roof garden! It’s killer! Almost better than the one at SPRQPoint! Except here, instead of the view of the bay, it’s the city skyline.” Zoey nodded eagerly at him and he turned his head to face the jealous brunette. “Amanda, it was good to see you. Sorry, I can’t get together with you as I will be extremely occupied for the foreseeable future. I hope things go well for you!” 

Max turned, with Zoey’s arm through his, his left hand covering hers, leading her out of the gym and towards the stairs that would lead to the roof. _Damn. If Zoey hadn’t been there… God. THE NERVE._

The pair emerged onto the roof and Zoey let out an audible gasp. “Wow. You really can see the skyline from up here.” She slowly removed her arm from his and took a step further onto the roof. 

“Told you. Not as great as SPRQPoint’s view but the company is the important part.” 

Zoey turned and smiled at him. “I definitely agree with that.” 

Max stepped up beside her. “Zoey, thanks for doing that for me. Things with Amanda, they ended badly, and I honestly was dreading seeing her here.”

“Max, that’s what I am here for. I was talking to Jake and I glanced over and saw you at the punch bowl. You were doing that neck rub thing you do when you are really uncomfortable and I just knew I needed to go over there.” 

“Thank you, Zo. Really. Thank you.” He smiled, looking at her softly. 

“Anytime, Max. Anytime.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


They stood there together for a moment, and then Zoey broke the silence. “Max, I’m sure that Amanda is still there, but I know there are other people that you still want to see. I'm right here with you if you want to go back in.” 

Max thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. “Thanks, Zoey. I do need to say goodbye to Jake and see if anyone else has shown up.” 

Zoey grabbed his hand as she had when she led him to the table and led him off the roof, down the stairs and then stopped him just outside the gym. He grasped her hand and tucked it into his elbow again and they walked in together. They walked back towards Jake’s table, which now was occupied with more people, including Amanda. Max shifted his stance as they stopped at the table.Slowly, almost hesitantly it seemed to Zoey, rested his hand on the small of her back, his fingers slowly brushing against her skin as he did so. She shivered from the contact, goosebumps traveling up her spine and it felt like her nerve endings were on fire. _Well, that’s new. I definitely didn’t mind it._ Max, however, misinterpreted her shiver and quickly shrugged off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. “You ok, Zo?” 

“I’m fine. Thanks, Babe.” She looked up at him with a smile. 

He grinned at her and she could see something akin to gratitude in his eyes. 

Max quickly introduced her to the rest of the table and the others asked them to sit down. There was only one chair. Max went to retrieve another chair but Zoey pulled him over, and sat him in it. She moved in front of him slightly, and sat on his lap at an angle so that she could see everyone at the table. She felt him shift beneath her and looked over at him with a smile. He looked back with a slightly shocked expression but she could see happiness mixed into the underlying layers. She reached out, gently took each of his hands, intertwined her fingers with his from the back of his hands and wrapped them around her abdomen. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she leaned her head over on top of his. The warmth she had been starting to feel over the last couple of months whenever she touched him had multiplied. She felt as though she may burst from the heat, but she stayed warm and comfortable in his embrace. 

Looking around the table, not one person was phased by their display. Except for the brunette who was sitting across from them. She was NOT HAPPY. Zoey feared that the frown on her face may leave permanent lines. _Sorry, hun. You shouldn’t have given this guy up. BIG MISTAKE. I meant what I said. He’s a keeper. Wait. What?! I….I do. I do want to keep him. Dammit._

Jake’s wife, Jade, who had arrived late, addressed Zoey. “My god, I love your earrings. It’s not often you see Tanzanite stones of that quality. Where did you find them?!”

“Oh, they aren’t real and they were a gift.” Zoey shrugged simply. 

“Zoey. My family is in the jewelry business and I have always been partial to Tanzanite. Those are definitely real. That particular hue is practically impossible to replicate. Whoever gave them to you, spent a pretty penny.” She smiled, raising her eyebrows to Max. 

Zoey turned to Max with a question in her eyes. He simply tucked his face further into her shoulder and shrugged with a small smile. “They reminded me of your eyes.” He said simply. 

Zoey sat there in shock for a moment. She had never asked what they were, just assumed that he had gotten a nice imitation for her. NOT THE REAL THING. She slowly smiled. _Just another thing he does without expecting thanks. Yes. I really do want to keep him._

They sat and talked to Max’s old friends for another 20 minutes or so and then Max patted Zoey’s thigh gently. “Well, guys, we have an early flight tomorrow, so we need to head out. It was good to see all of you, I’m glad everyone is doing so well.”

“You too! I mean, look at you guys. You two are just so adorable.” Jade gushed. 

“She is. Isn’t she?” Max replied, looking at the woman in his lap. She smiled in turn at him and stood up. 

“It was nice to meet all of you.” 

A chorus of returns echoed in their ears. From everyone but Amanda, who just glared at Zoey. 

Zoey and Max left the table and he placed his hand on the small of her back. She leaned into him gently and he ran that hand across her back and grasped her waist as they walked. He reluctantly released her when they got to the car but once they were settled inside, she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They rode in comfortable silence to their hotel. He cradled her arm as he had most of the night as they took the elevator and walked to their rooms. They entered through Zoey’s room since they had left the adjoining door open and it was easier than opening his door with the key. 

She shrugged out of his jacket and handed it back to him. He lay it on her bed and pulled her in for a hug, his fingers unable to keep from grazing her bare back. “Thank you for coming with me tonight, Zo. I really don’t know what I would have done without you there.” 

“Of course, Max. You do so much for me, it’s about time I was able to do something for you.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked, a little puzzled. 

“Helping with my dad, these earrings. Max. THESE EARRINGS!! They’re REAL?! What the hell?! You can’t just give a girl REAL gemstones and NOT TELL HER!” 

He shrugged. “Of course I can. Just because I can afford to get you something nice and something that you deserve, by the way, doesn’t mean I have to flaunt it.”

Zoey sighed in frustration. “Max. There are so many more things that you have done for me that I only find out about AFTER THE FACT. I want to be able to thank you for them. To really appreciate it in the moment.” 

“Zoey, I like doing things for you. I like to get you nice things and I like to be able to see you happy.” He slowly moved backwards through the adjoining door to their rooms as she moved forward. 

“Well, I like to do things for you too. I love it when you do things for me, and I love it when you make me happy. I really love these earrings. And I REALLY LOVE YOU.” She shouted at him.

“I LOVE YOU, TOO!” He shouted in response, both slamming the doors, without realizing what they just admitted. 

Max rested his back against the door, thoughts racing. _Stupid Jade just HAD to tell her about the earrings. I just...wait. Love. LOVE. WHAT?!_ He spun around and opened the door to find Zoey standing there, her door also open, with a wide grin on her face. 

“What did you say?” He asked quietly, hardly daring to hope. 

“I love you, Max. I do. I really do.” Zoey said, tears starting to fill in her gleaming eyes, a smile on her face. 

Before he knew it, his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back. His left hand caressed her cheek before moving to cradle the back of her neck. His right arm pulled her tight against him. She ran her tongue along his lips, he parted them to grant her entry. He couldn’t help but moan into her mouth as their breath mingled. He didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but somehow it felt like both a fraction of a second and an eternity. She pulled back to catch her breath and he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“I love you, too. Zo. I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. If Something else pops up, maybe I will add more.


End file.
